Emergency department
The emergency department (ED) of Holby City Hospital is an accident and emergency ward encompassing several resuscitation sections, triage, cubicles, a walk-in centre, clinical decisions unit (CDU) and multiple executive conference rooms. The ED was built alongside the rest of the hospital in, or prior to, the early 1970s. It has been remodelled since its initial construction several times. The current Clinical Lead in the emergency department is Connie Beauchamp, who reports directly to the hospital's Medical Director. Responsible for the ED, walk-in centre and CDU, the Clinical Lead was a position established by the hospital's senior management team in 2002. Remodelling There was an explosion in 1993 which destroyed the entrance and the ground floor, resulting in a complete redesign and re-layout of the affected areas. In 2002, a car crashed into the entrance and destroyed the exterior, which resulted in minor repairs. The next major remodelling of the department came in December 2011 when a fire broke out, which resulted in the destruction of the majority of the building. It was officially opened around a month later following extensive building work and repairs. The remodelling encompassed new CT scanning rooms and a peace garden outside. The ED was renovated over the Christmas period of 2013, but this primarily consisted of minor remodelling of the reception area. Resus was also moved with this refurbishment, as well as a new layout of various other areas being introduced. Towards the end of 2015, building work took place to replace the peace garden with a paved area. Since then, it's been used for small food and drink carts. On the day of Charlie's 30th anniversary celebrations, a helicopter crashed into the entrance of the building and destroyed part of reception as well as the exterior of the ED. The walk in centre was under refurbishment and was also damaged in the crash. However, by March 2017, construction on the new entrance had been completed and was fully functional. Current layout The ED is located at the back of the hospital next to the fracture clinic and opposite the day care unit. The entrance to the department is round the back, along with the ambulance bay. Upon entering the ED, the reception area is adjacent to the entrance. Resus is located directly to the left. Further into the department on the left is triage, Connie's office, the staff room, the CT scanner and some cubicles. Adjacent to Connie's office is Admin. Behind reception and to the right is where the majority of the rest of the cubicles are located. Directly to the right after entering the ED is the toilets, coffee shop and relatives room. Also, in reception are the stairs leading to the first floor. On the first floor, the meeting rooms are located directly to the right. Going down the coridoor, there's Elle and Dylan's office, the on call room and the first floor pharmacy. There's also a lift which connect to the ground floor and also an open floor giving direct view of the coridoor below. Staff : See also: Current characters Connie final2.png|Connie Beauchamp Clinical Lead, Senior Consultant|link=Connie Beauchamp Elle_Gardner.png|Elle Gardner Deputy Clinical Lead, Consultant|link=Elle Gardner Dylan.jpg|Dylan Keogh Consultant|link=Dylan Keogh Ethansmall2016_Cropped_(1).jpg|Ethan Hardy Specialist Registrar|link=Ethan Hardy Alicia Munroe.png|Alicia Munroe Specialist Registrar|link=Alicia Munroe Screenshot 79.png|Bea Kinsella F1|link=Bea Kinsella Rashid_Masum_final.png|Rashid Masum F1|link=Rashid Masum Jacobnew.png|Jacob Masters Clinical Nurse Manager|link=Jacob Masters Charliefairhead2.jpg|Charlie Fairhead Emergency Nurse Practitioner, Senior Charge Nurse|link=Charlie Fairhead Lisa "Duffy" Duffin.png|Lisa "Duffy" Duffin Band 7 Sister|link=Lisa "Duffy" Duffin Robyn.jpg|Robyn Miller Staff Nurse|link=Robyn Miller Louise_Tyler.jpg|Louise Tyler Staff Nurse|link=Louise Tyler David Hide.png|David Hide Staff Nurse|link=David Hide Iain Dean.png|Iain Dean Paramedic|link=Iain Dean Sam Nicholls.jpg|Sam Nicholls Paramedic|link=Sam Nicholls Max_Walker.jpg|Max Walker Porter|link=Max Walker Glenthomas2017.png|Glen Thomas Porter|link=Glen Thomas Noel1.jpg|Noel Garcia Reception Manager|link=Noel Garcia Behind the scenes It is based on the Bristol Royal Infirmary where the original script writers went to observe to garner ideas for Casualty in the 1980s. Although both shows are set in the same hospital, Casualty is primarily filmed in Cardiff, whilst Holby City is filmed in Hertfordshire at the BBC's Elstree Studios. The indoor shots for the first series of Casualty were filmed at BBC Television Centre in London. The exterior shots of the hospital used in ''Casualty ''were formerly filmed at the City of Bristol College. References Category:Locations